percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sword of Ares: Chapter 11
I was woken up by some kind of hissin I looked up and saw a women, she was the same women on the bus, the one who was hitting on Jordan, execpt this time she was holding a Chihuahua what was she doing here? i got up "Um excuse me ma'am, how did you get in here?" "Oh suck manners, isn't he charming Sunny" the Chihuahua growled at me. Sunny....oh no... I pressed my ring and held Lightstrike in one hand and my shield in the other My swords golden blade shining the whole area. suddenly the women grew scales and she had a forked tongue and in her hand was a spear a weird hybrid of a dog, lion, tiger and bat was next to her She was Echidna and that was her son Chimera I charged at the Chimera and it did the same thing. I slashed my sword but it bounced of the Chimera's skin, it bashed its tree trunk sized tail at me but i blocked it with my shield, but the impact and shockwave made me stagger and there was a huge dent in the shield. I tried thrusting my sword but the Chimera charged at me and bashed into me like a rhino and i found myself on the floor, my sword underneath a fallen chunk of wall and my shield arm pushing away the Chimera who was trying to bite my neck off. I pushed as hard as i can but either this puppy was on steriods or had a very good work out plan, i couldn't keep it away for long. I pushed forward with the last of my strength and the Chimera flew into the wall. I didn't know i was this strong because when the Chimera hit the wall the wall collapsed on the Chimera and soon it was uncoinscious. i sighed in relief but that was soon replaced by a scream of horror "My poor baby!!! you'll die for that Son of Zeus!!" Echidna charged at me and plunged her spear down at me. ok Good news: i blocked the thrust with my shield. The Bad news: the spear just made a hole threw my shield and headed towards my heart. I moved my body out of the way then twisted my shield downwards and the shaft of the spear broke off. i pulled the spear shaft out of my shield and used it like a sword but i didn't get a chance to attack. Echidna kicked me to the floor, her strength was amazing, it felt like i'd been hit by 5 vans and 6 Garbage trucks. I found my self sprawled out on the floor, wheezing in pain as Echidna picked up my sword "Gold, such a pretty metal, shame i have to spoil it with Demigod blood" she held my sword aloft and thrusted downwards towards my head. I would have been dead if Zarana hadn't jumped out of nowhere with her two arm-sized knifes and tackled Echidna to the ground. I heard the screams of Echidna and the battle crys of Zarana as i crawled towards the fallen spear shaft. Suddenly Zarana fell next to me, her forehead bloody "Damn Sky Children! i shall end your perfect lifes!!" i suddenly snapped. I jumped up and stabbed Echidna in the chest, she gasped in horror I then grabbed my sword from her and chopped off her head and slashed her body 5 times before she vaporized leaving nothing behind but gold dust and a spear shaft. I ran to Zarana "Zarana..are you ok?" She groaned "That was worse then the time i tried going on a bull ride at my school fair" i smiled she was fine. Category:Chapter Page Category:Original Idea Category:Sword of Ares